ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abandoned
Abandoned is the fourth episode of Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep. It aired on October 12, 2019. It was paired up with "Attack of the Aqua Army." This episode is the first part of Aquarius's Flashback, and how he created the Aqua Army. The second part of the flashback is in the future episode, the seventh episode of Season 19, "Deserted." Description A flashback episode tells the story of Aquarius and his son Arroyo, when the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes first came in the Kingdom of Peace. Episode Citizen - About 60 years ago, we all lived in Peace and Harmony. We all lived together in a huge village. Citizen - Aquarius was a kind man, he was a very smart scientist that invented many potions, like the Water-Breathing potion. But one day, he was working on his greatest invention yet, the Potion of Creation! In flashback; Aquarius - Hey Arroyo! Arroyo - Hi father! Aquarius - I'm about to create my best invention yet! The Potion of Creation. Arroyo - But father, you said you weren't ready for that. Aquarius - I'm ready! Can you pass me a bottle please? Arroyo passes a potion bottle to Aquarius Aquarius - Thank you. Citizen - After that, he went to the Ocean with his son, they were testing out water chemicals for their potion. Aquarius - Ah ha! Here, this is the perfect chemical! Now all we need is a blast of creation from a Dragon, and we are ready! they sleep In the morning; Aquarius still sleeping. Outside; Ice Emperor - I'm gonna capture this one! Aspheera - No, me! Ice Emperor - CHAINS! Aspheera - CHAINS! Arroyo quickly runs, Aspheera and the Ice Emperor crash into eachother Out of flashback; Citizen - After that, Arroyo was lost, he was never seen again... But you know how Aquarius overslept, we tried to wake him up! But he was too tired. In flashback; Citizen - Aquarius! Wake up! Aquarius wakes up - Wha da matters? Arroyo u ok? Citizen - Aquarius! I'm not arroyo! And you need to wake up fast! Aquarius - I no want to! Too tired -he falls alseep- Citizen tries to carry Aquarius Citizen - Too heavy! Citizen falls Ice Emperor outside - Where are you everyone? I will find you villagers. Citizen - Better grab this. (he grabs 2 of the potions) I'm sorry Aquarius, I hope you survive, just letting you know that this is not your fault! -1 day later- the ice samurai and pyro snakes left, did not check Aquarius' hut. Aquarius wakes up Aquarius - Hello? Hello!!! Arroyo! Anyone? Aquarius checks outside outside the flashback; Citizen - No one knows what happened to him after that, but we assume that he got angry, and created the Aqua Army. Jay - HEY! I have a theory! You know how he was trying to make the Potion of Creation? Maybe he actually made it, and created the Aqua Army. everyone looks at jay Jay - What? Lloyd - That isn't good news, but know that we know Aquarius, we can defeat him and destroy his hurricane. But how do we get back home? The End. Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series